In power steering systems, it is desirable to estimate the overall friction of the system for multiple purposes. First, if friction is excessive, it may impact the ability of the driver to maintain directional control of the vehicle. In this case, the driver should be notified of the condition in order to have it serviced. Second, for steering feel, the friction feel to the driver can be reduced if the friction magnitude is estimated accurately.